¿Amigos?
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Momento perdido en la mente de Sam. ¿Como define ella su relación con Freddie? simple. No son amigos y tampoco novios.


_**ICarly no me pertenece…**_

_**¿Amigos?**_

La mayoría de las personas que frecuentan conmigo saben de antemano un poco de quien soy, nadie me conocerá mejor que Carly y nadie sabrá lo tierna que puedo ser a menos que hayan vivido momentos medianamente románticos conmigo (lo cual es imposible) a menos que seas Freddie.

Freddie... curioso y extraño nombre.

Atractivo, deseable y... besable hombre.

No sé con seguridad porque escribo esto, tal vez sea de nuevo una de esas tantas ocasiones en las que tengo que decir lo que pienso sin censura, sin la reprimiendo o consejo que seguramente mi mejor amiga me daría y me dará, ya que, hoy en clase no me comporte como era debido. No es extraño que me saquen de alguna clase, que me suspendan o castiguen, siempre lo hacen, pero ahora estoy en detención por razones diferentes a las usuales; esta vez no golpee el auto de un profesor y tampoco le escupí bolitas de papel con la cosa de plástico que cubre la tinta del lapicero a la profesora de literatura, no, esta vez estoy en detención por un beso... un increíble beso.

Hace unas cuatro horas, en la aburrida clase de literatura, Freddie y yo nos sentamos juntos, (costumbre en esta materia). Como siempre, mis pies jugaban solos y mi naturaleza selvática* me impulsaba a molestar y golpear al nerd a mi lado de vez en cuando, nada serio, nada anormal hasta que, al aplicar más fuerza de la necesaria en el respaldo de la silla los dedos de Freddie quedaron atrapados entre esta y la mesa de trabajo del idiota de Ethan Favrell; no me habría dado cuenta si él no me hubiera aventado el borrador del lápiz en el cabello, ¡me suplico y reprocho con la mirada durante un minuto entero que dejara de recargarme! algo conmovida me aparte lentamente, jamás me percate de la cercanía que habíamos impuesto, tan cerca, tan tentador como siempre había sido.

Ella y él son distintos como la carne de pollo y la de puerco. Si, usaría esa definición.

Pero aunque sean diferentes de muchas maneras, siempre estarían atraídos indudablemente; esa es su teoría. Por ese motivo no puedo apartar la mirada, los ojos de Freddie me atrapan con la misma facilidad y certeza con la que yo lo golpeo… y eso no es bueno.

Tenerlo cerca de ella es agradable hasta que él decide dar pequeñas muestras de afecto como: las sonrisas furtivas, el roce incesante de brazos y piernas, la manera nerviosa en que él toma algún mechón de su cabello y lo tira con más fuerza de la usual. Siempre que Freddie hace algo así ella siente que su piel se llena de hormigas en el punto donde él la toca, siente que miles de hojas en tonos ocre revolotean de un lado al otro mecidas por el viento dentro de su estomago cuando él la mira a través de sus lentes (como aquella noche en que se quedaron viendo videos y al nerd le ardieron los ojos) y le regala una media sonrisa… esa que tanto le gusta y no quiere admitir…

El fin es que ella no podía apartar la mirada de los posos chocolates de Freddie, simplemente no podía… pero él si lo hacía. Ella no sabía ni por asomo lo que pasaría despues y jamás lo hubiera imaginado porque estando en clase se pueden hacer algunas cosas y otras no; hasta ella lo sabía.

Freddie carraspeo sutilmente y su mirada cayó en un punto que no debía, cayó en un punto de no retorno: los labios de ella, de Sam. Tan rojizos como siempre, tan atrayentes como la última vez que los probo y el anhelo de poseerlos de nuevo era el único coherente en su mente y corazón. Ambos sentidos estaban de acuerdo por una vez en su vida… ¿Por qué no hacerles caso?

El acercamiento fue mutuo, y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse. Formando un beso.

Un momento, ¿ella estaba besando a Freddie? El deslizamiento de algo parecido al terciopelo sobre sus labios le contesto la pregunta, el arrebol de sus mejillas era la prueba de que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa y que le agradaba… no, ella adoraba el calor extendiéndose por sus brazos, el hormigueo de su cintura cuando él la acerco de manera posesiva, de aquella manera en la que le decía a gritos que podía ser tan desafiante y manipulador como ella lo era y sobre todo que podía emplearlo, aún le era extraño que cuando Freddie la besaba, su cuerpo reaccionara de maneras impredecibles, como el que su mano siempre se aferraba al cuello de su playera, reteniéndolo. O cuando sus labios se abrían un poco más para repartir un beso suave y pequeño en alguna de las comisuras del técnico, provocando que de ese saliera un pequeño gruñido profundo. Y despues, cuando la falta de aire les provocaba la necesidad de separarse ella mordía el labio de Freddie y este le revolvía el cabello divertidamente. Todos sus besos eran así, este no fue la excepción.

La profesora Astrid los mando directo a la oficina del director mientras varios cuchicheaban y Carly mantenía la vista fija en su cuaderno de notas, con una sonrisa nada disimulada.

Ambos evitaron mirarse despues de eso, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos aunque ya sabían cuál era el acuerdo: ellos no eran nada más que amigos y por lo tanto su relación no había cambiado en nada por un increíble beso, no importaba cuanta gente lo viera.

Ella seguía en detención, mirando al infinito, pensando en el sujeto que en el salón continuo también recibía un castigo. Freddie y ella son como las personas patéticas que tanto la fastidian, el tipo de personas que se niegan a ver lo obvio aún cuando hay muchos testigos… porque hace años inventaron un juego. Un juego en el que ella perdió. Perdió en el momento en que dejo que el "tonto nerd poca cosa" se instalara en la frágil cascara de la dura manzana que ella comparaba con su corazón.

Ella bajo la cabeza por un segundo y escribió en su libreta -con más fuerza de la usual- el mismo pensamiento de siempre… pero con palabras, en tinta y papel. Eso lo hacía oficial.

"Él y yo pretendemos odiarnos porque es más fácil que intentar algo que jamás podrá darse. Él y yo somos la clase de amigos que sin peleas ya no saben que son… somos la clase de amigos que no pueden verse como eso porque él daría más por ella que si fuera un simple amigo y ella daría más por él que si fuera una simple amiga… somos de esos amigos que se quieren como algo más, pero nunca se llamarían amigos, nunca se llamarían novios y por supuesto que jamás serian amiguitos… solo somos nosotros."

Tomo sus rizos con frustración y sonrió irónicamente.

"Tal vez, sea mejor esta relación que llevamos… el que lo golpee en el día, cuando Carly nos ve y que me bese por las tardes en los pasillos solitarios de la escuela, cuando lo estrello en los casilleros y él toma de mi cabello con fuerza…"

Le quitaron la libreta en un movimiento rápido y ágil, por lo cual ella se levanto del pupitre dispuesta a atacar, hasta que sus ojos azules se perdieron (de nuevo) en los de él.

-El castigo ha terminado Sam- le dijo en un susurro y ella sonrió y parpadeo una vez. Solo una y con fuerza. Él lo entendería, entendería sus miles de preguntas mudas, sus millones de "porqués" y sus billones de "cómos"

- tú ya lo sabes – le contesto él. Y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba el rostro de Freddie, comprendiendo al fin como era su relación con ella.

No eran lo que se podía definir como mejores amigos, no eran novios… solo eran amigos que se querían como más que eso… pero que nunca harían nada porque era mejor sentirlo que echarlo a perder por una etiqueta

_**Hola! Bien, esta es la primera historia que escribo en este fandom, espero les agrade. **_

_**La verdad no soy muy fan de la serie, pero la he visto, esta pareja me encanta y creo que esta es su relación.**_

_**Espero puedan comentarme y así animarme a escribir mas sobre ellos ya que por ahora no volveré a tocar este fandom…**_

_**Yatziri.**_


End file.
